orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
John Bennett
John Bennett was a corrections officer at Litchfield Penitentiary, portrayed by Matt McGorry. He is from around Poughkeepsie, New York. He is the father of Daya's daughter. Overview A prison guard who is the fiancee of Daya. He has an artificial leg which Daya discovers while performing oral sex on him in a utility closet. He is also approached by Daya's mother, Aleida, who he rebuffs. He confides to Daya that he is under a lot of pressure to be tougher on the girls, and fakes reprimanding her in front of everyone while secretly putting a note in her pocket. He cares deeply for her and his child, but it is occasionally implied that he is more serious about their relationship than her, something that causes him stress. In Season 2, when Mendez is returned to the prison after his suspension for having sex with Daya, Bennett is outraged and uncharacteristically takes out his rage on Vee's gang, tearing apart their living space while conducting a search, before being dragged off by Mendez . He then drags one of Daya's friends to the SHU when she tries to blackmail him. He attempts to be a couple with Daya, who often rejects his advances due to her pregnancy hormones, but the two share a number of sweet and romantic moments together, despite the situation. In an attempt to rid Mendez permanently from Litchfield, he confesses to Caputo about Daya's pregnancy without her permission, saying that Mendez is the father and he presumably gets thrown into prison. Eventually, under pressure from Daya, he confesses to being the father of her child to Caputo, but is told to keep quiet. He proposes to Daya early in the third season, by giving her a ring made out of gum wrappers. However, he later flees after visiting her family, and witnessing the life his child would have with Cesar and Daya's siblings, when Cesar threatens one of his stepchildren with a gun. As Bennett is about to leave Cesar gives him the crib that was Daya's as a baby, though he later leaves it by the side of the road and runs away. This is compounded by a flashback in the same episode of Bennett's time in the army, showing that although he promised to be a good soldier, his bravery was in short supply as he fled from a grenade that was thrown in his direction while another soldier threw himself on it to absorb the blast, proving that he didn't tend to follow through with promises and commitments if they got too difficult. Though Daya had intended to give their baby to Mendez's mother, there is a last minute change when Aleida calls her and tells her that the baby was a boy, but that he had the cord wrapped around his neck and had died. In reality Daya had given birth to a daughter, who is given to Cesar upon her release from the hospital. Personality John Bennett is one of the kinder guards within the prison. He is liked by the inmates even though at times he may come off as being crazy such as the moments where he threatened Daya's kitchen-mates in order to keep the fact that he is the biological father of Daya's daughter from coming out. However, out of all the inmates he shows a huge amount of kindness and respect towards Daya even when she first arrived at the prison. He carries himself as straight-laced, almost like a Boy Scout, but at times has a military bearing. Physical Appearance John Bennett has short dark-brown hair and is mostly seen in his correctional officer uniform in the episodes. However, at home, he is seen wearing more casual attire, such as when he came to Cesar's house to inform him of Daya's pregnancy. He has a prosthetic left leg, which is originally thought to be from his tour in Afghanistan, but is later revealed to be from an infection from a dirty hot tub in Orlando, Florida. Relationships Romantic Dayanara Diaz (fiancee, mother of his daughter) Friends *Joe Caputo (questionable) Appearances Memorable Quotes Trivia * Listens to Fleet Foxes * Trying to quit smoking by chewing tobacco instead. Gallery Season 1 Promotional Pictures BennettPromo3.png BennettPromo2.png BennettPromo1.png Season 2 Promotional Pictures bennett-orange-is-the-new-black-season-2.jpg Others Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Missing Category:Litchfield Staff